


silver moon, sparkling

by oh_darlingg (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Birthday, M/M, this just kind of happened i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 18:50:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/oh_darlingg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Harry's birthday and they couldn't kiss on New Years, but this is more important, because it's starting Harry's New Year and they're spending it together. (Midnight birthday kisses.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	silver moon, sparkling

**Author's Note:**

> I've never posted on here before, but I whined about this scenario to a couple of people and then ended up writing it. OOPS. This also awkwardly kind of switches point of view halfway thru, sorry :/  
> The title is from "Kiss Me", and I was listening to the version by The Fray, but if you prefer another version, it could be that one. Opening lyrics are from "Teenage Dream" by Katy Perry. 
> 
> Disclaimer, this totally didn't happen (but I'm not going to lie and say I wish that it didn't). The girls giving Harry booze before he was legal in America deffo did happen tho, there's video of it on YouTube.

_you and i, we'll be young forever_

***

Harry loved birthdays. He loved cake and wrapping paper and putting the bows from his gifts onto Gemma’s forehead (a tradition since he was three, thank you very _much_ ).

Ever since Harry was old enough to stay awake until midnight, he would wait up until it was _really_ his birthday; his mum brought him a cupcake with a little candle on it and told him to make a wish before he fell asleep and had to wake up early for school the next morning. 

But birthdays since the X Factor were better, because birthdays meant Louis. Birthdays meant holding hands and Louis poking at his dimples when he smiled. Louis didn’t just make birthdays better, he made everything better.

Harry remembers counting down to his birthday when they were on tour and promoting, cheekily adding it into interviews and putting reminders on Twitter. Last year, a couple of girls in America had snuck him some alcohol when they were leaving LAX, and Louis had laughed and helped him stuff it into his suitcase before checking it. 

This year, his birthday was going to be great. They were going on tour, singing songs that he really loved, and he had downloaded Rosetta Stone for Japanese onto his phone. His gifts from home had arrived in the post and he called his mum to promise her he’d wait until his birthday to open them on Skype with her before informing her of his plans that night. Harry and Louis were going to play football the night before with the boys from Five Seconds to Summer and when Louis found out, he had just smirked.

“Is this part of your ruse to get me all alone for your birthday eve, Hazza?” 

“Do you even know what ‘ruse’ means?” Harry replied, kicking playfully him under the breakfast table. Louis’ eyes grew wide.

“I am offended by that accusation,” he said, and kicked Harry back in the shin.

Harry grinned, and caught Louis’ foot between his own, “You have to stay up with me until midnight, when it’s _actually_ my birthday.” Louis looked set to start complaining, so Harry squeezed his feet tighter, “Louis, please?”

Louis looked at Harry as though this was causing him great pain, and tried wiggling his foot free. Harry was relentless. 

“Fine, fine! I’ll stay up with you until bloody midnight, but when we have to get up at seven for rehearsal call and you complain, I will tell you how right I was to suggest going to bed early, birthday or no birthday.” 

Harry grinned, “Deal.”

***

It was half an hour until midnight, meaning half an hour until Harry turned nineteen. They sat on the couch in a nest of blankets, curled up against one another. Louis had put a One Tree Hill DVD in (“It’s not your birthday _yet_ ”) and he felt safe with Harry under his arm. Harry had set alarms on both of their phones in case they weren’t paying attention to the clock (which was going to gong at midnight anyway) and he kept looking at his phone on the table, anxiously waiting to see if it was going to light up.

“Harry, we started this right after eleven, it’s going to be midnight right before the credits start.”  

“You’re spoiling the surprise!”

“You haven’t shut up about your birthday since Zayn’s passed, it’s hardly a surprise what day you were born!” Louis pinched Harry’s shoulder as he reminded him. Harry reached up and placed his hand over Louis’ lips before he could say anything further, and said, “Shhhhh, someone’s trying to watch the telly.”

Louis bit his finger.

“Hey!” Harry glared at him from where his head rested against Louis’ chest and Louis unclenched his teeth reluctantly. “Don’t be mean, it’s my birthday.”

  “No, not _yet_ ,” Louis reminded. 

Harry slumped back against Louis and hugged him tighter around the middle, and Louis breathed in the smell of Harry’s hair, clean from shampoo. He bit back a grin when he recognised it as his own, the nice smelling kind that Lou had made him pinkie promise her he would use. He figured he could fall asleep just watching his favourite programme, on his favourite sofa, smelling his favourite boy in the world, and he started to nod off, but then Harry pinched him.

Louis bolted straight up and shook his hair out of his eyes, looked down to see Harry squinting at him. 

“No sleeping. You have to be awake for my birthday,” Harry emphasized each word with a poke to Louis’ tummy and Louis flicked him on the nose in retaliation. Harry frowned and Louis leaned forward to kiss the offended spot better. 

“Hush, Harry. I’ll be awake for your birthday.”

Harry snuggled impossibly closer as Louis let his palm rest on the pulse point on Harry’s neck, feeling his heart beat. They sat still as the minutes ticked by, and they both knew that neither of them were even paying attention to what was happening on the screen. 

It was seldom that they got special moments to themselves anymore. With every day that passed they were forced under the microscope more and more and it was wearing all five of them out. Sometimes Louis wondered what it would have been like if everything had stopped after the X Factor tour, but then he realised he would never have seen Toyko lit up at night reflected in Liam’s eyes, Zayn and Perrie wouldn’t be Zayn and Perrie (and Hatchi, Zayn never shuts up about the aggressive little creature), Niall wouldn’t have danced with him in Times Square in the freezing air, but.

(This is the biggest but.)

But, Louis wouldn’t have Harry. Or, at least not the Harry he has now.

Louis didn’t want to be in a world where he didn’t have _this_ Harry. Where their tattoos didn’t compliment one another’s subtly. Where he couldn’t card his fingers through the curls between them in the safety of their flat and the tinted tour bus windows. Where Harry wouldn’t hum “Wouldn’t It Be Nice” to him before they fell asleep wrapped up in sheets and one another. 

Louis would give up his best day before X Factor for his worst day post X Factor, because before X Factor, he didn’t have Harry.

They were soaking up the sounds of each others heartbeats and breaths when two alarms went off at once, shrilly waking them out of whatever trance they had found themselves in. 

Harry took a deep breath and made to yell excitedly, his green eyes wide and glassy, but Louis cut him off before he could start by slapping a palm against his mouth.

“No, first things first, hold on,” Louis insisted, scrambling to get off the couch, tripping over the twisted blankets. He ran out of the living room and into the kitchen, digging through the fridge for the single cupcake he had bought that morning. He grabbed a small, used birthday candle out of the drawer and lit it with a single strike of a match.

He walked back into the living room, carefully shielding the flame from the movement with his hand and yelled at Harry to close his eyes. Harry covered his eyes with his hands, bouncing with impatience.

Louis took his seat back on the couch and held the cupcake between them, slowly moving Harry’s hands away from his face. Harry blinked and bit his lip, and Louis could tell immediately that he was holding back tears. 

“What’s this?” he whispered. Louis squeezed his fingers through Harry’s and kissed his hand delicately. 

“You have to blow it out to make a wish, silly,” he teased. Harry quirked an eyebrow, “I’d rather just blow you.”

Louis knew he had set himself up for that, and he untangled their hands and smacked his cheek lightly, “Don’t be cheeky! This is serious. Serious birthday business.”

Harry nodded and laced his fingers back into place with Louis’.

“Okay. Birthday business.”

“Good boy.”  

“Shut up.”

“Have you quite finished?” Louis demanded. Harry used his free hand to mime locking his lips and tossing the key. Louis squinted back, not sure to believe him or not, but took a breath to continue anyway. “You need to make a wish. It needs to be a good one, one that you can keep secret so that you’re certain it will happen. It also needs to be _serious_ , because this is your last year as a teenager, so it needs to be a good wish. You got that, Styles?”

Harry nodded.

“Okay. Go ahead then,” Louis insisted. He held his breath as Harry took a deep one, squeezed his eyes tight and lightly blew with enough force to get the candle out without trying again. 

Louis placed the cupcake onto the coffee table and scooted in closer to Harry, so that he was straddling him on his lap. He wrapped his legs around Harry’s waist and his arms around Harry’s neck, slowly moving their foreheads together. He could feel Harry smiling even though their mouths weren’t touching - yet. 

“Happy birthday, Hazza,” Louis whispered and he licked his lips before softly placing them on Harry’s. Harry’s arms hugged Louis’ waist as he opened his mouth to deepen the kiss, and Louis could still feel him smiling.

Their tongues slid together slowly, like they were trying to map out each others lips, despite having traced the paths many times before. Louis sucked Harry’s top lip into his mouth and slid his tongue up, smirking when Harry whined and tugged him in closer. He nudged Harry onto his back and he moved his mouth down Harry’s jaw in slow kisses, stopping at his pulse point to suck harshly. He pulled back only when Harry started gasping and he could feel the heartbeat flutter under his mouth. 

Louis moved back up so their mouths were resting against one another, not meeting, just breathing the other in. He rubbed his hands against Harry’s face, Harry’s jaw hardly fitting into his small palms. Harry pressed their lips together gently.

“I love you,” he breathed as he pulled away.   Louis opened his eyes to see Harry was already looking at him. He smoothed Harry’s fringe away from his eyes, and kissed Harry’s forehead, between his eyes, the tip of his nose, then his lips, slowly (always slowly). 

“I love you, too, birthday boy.”


End file.
